1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a keyboard device, and more particularly, to a keyboard device that can be fixed on a portable computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a research goal of portable computers to make them more durable and easier to use. In a prior art method, screws are used to install a keyboard device to a portable computer. These screws are drilled into a lower side of the portable computer for fixing the keyboard device. The method is secure, but it is inconvenient for installation, or for removal during maintenance.
Another prior art keyboard device 10 (Taiwan Patent Number 356257) is designed to solve this problem. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a prior art keyboard device 10. The keyboard device 10 comprises a base plate 12, a plurality of key caps 13, and two fastening devices 14. Each fastening device 14 comprises a housing 16, an upper cover 18, a sliding portion 20, and a spring (not shown) installed inside the housing 16. The sliding portion 20 is retractably installed in the housing 16. When installing the keyboard device 10 in a portable computer, the upper cover 18 is pulled backward and thereby causes the sliding portion 20 to retract into the housing 16. After placing the keyboard device 10 in a sunken socket (not shown) on the upper side of the housing of a portable computer, the upper cover 18 is released and the sliding portion 20 extends from the housing 16 because of the spring. Thus, an end of the sliding portion 20 is inserted into an aperture of the sunken socket, and the keyboard device 10 is fixed into the sunken socket. When removing the keyboard device 10, the upper cover 18 is pulled backwards again and thereby causes the sliding portion 20 to retract into the housing 16, and the keyboard device 10 can be removed from the housing of the portable computer.
The prior art keyboard device 10 uses a spring to push the sliding portion 20 and fix the keyboard device 10. However, since the portable computer is often carried and moved, the keyboard device 10 can unexpectedly release from the portable computer due to vibration or impact. That is very inconvenient for the user.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a keyboard device to solve the above the mentioned problems.
Briefly, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a portable computer comprises a sunken socket on an upper plane of the portable computer for accommodating a keyboard device. A front end and a rear end fixing mechanisms are installed at a front and rear end of the sunken socket respectively for fixing the keyboard device. The rear end fixing mechanism comprises an aperture. The keyboard device comprises a base plate, a front edge clamping mechanism installed at the front edge of the base plate for clamping with the front end fixing mechanism of the sunken socket to fix the front edge of the base plate, and a rear edge clamping mechanism installed at the rear edge of the base plate. The rear edge clamping mechanism comprises at least one fastening device. The fastening device comprises a track installed at the rear edge of the base plate, a sliding cap slidingly installed on the track along a front-and-rear direction, and a locking device for locking the sliding cap on the track to prevent the sliding cap from moving forward. Thus, a rear protrusion at the rear end of the sliding cap can be fixed in the aperture of the rear end fixing mechanism.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the keyboard device can be easily installed onto a portable computer and, furthermore, securely fixed on the portable computer. Thus, the portable computer is more convenient and more reliable.
These and other objectives and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment that is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.